Kappard
Kappard (カッパード Kappado?) is one of the soldiers of the Knot Raiders. Info *Season:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure *Age:Unknown *Gender:Male *Eyes Color:Red *Hair Color:Olive Green *Homeland:Knot Raiders *First Appearance:Episode 1 *Theme Color:Green *Voice Actor:Yoshimasa Hosoya History Origins He used to reside on his own unknown planet, until one day his home was robbed by greedy visitors and soon its water was drained. Worse, it later got destroyed some time after he grew up. Since then, he developed a bitter grudge against humans and other aliens and wanted revenge against them, so he decided to join the Knot Raiders along with Tenjo and Galogre after Darknest offered him the opportunity and had been stealing resources from other planets. First Appearance He first appears in search of Fuwa. Before he can attack Hikaru, Lala and Prunce, the trio escape back on the rocket and head up into space. He gives chase and successfully manages to get Fuwa where he can grab her, after a hole formed in the side of the rocket. However, Hikaru was there holding onto Fuwa and as he tried to attack them, Hikaru transformed into Cure Star. He ordered the Knot Rays to fight Star first but they were too weak, so he decided to take matters into his own hands. However, Star performed Star Punch which forced him to end the fight there. He fights Cure Star again. Lala tries to help, but Kappard sends some Knot Rays after her. When Kappard finds that Lala wants to become a Pretty Cure, Kappard says that it's impossible because miracles don't happen twice. He's proven wrong when Lala transforms into Cure Milky. Her electricity-based attack, Milky Shock, severely hurts Kappard due to his body containing a lot of water. Meeting With Tenjo Tenjo and her Knot Rays arrive on Earth so Tenjo can deliver a message to Kappard. She says that Galogre wants Kappard to leave Earth so that Tenjo can fight Pretty Cure instead. Kappard refuses to leave because he doesn't want Tenjo to get Fuwa all to herself. New Powers He tests out his upgraded weapon for the first time, taking Tatsunori Karube's imagination to turn it into a hoverboard. He is able to gain the upper hand by using it to quickly fly around and deflect the Cures' attacks, but Milky is able to knock it out of his hands, allowing her and her teammates to use Southern Cross Shot to turn it back to its original form. Attacking Mihoshi Halloween Festival He reveals how his home planet was attacked and destroyed when he was younger as he watched helplessly along with his family when a group of aliens from another planet drained it of its water. That event caused him to develop distrust over anyone from other planets, and suggests to Milky that she will end up being betrayed soon. Appearance A tall alien with pointy ears who is based on the Japanese monster Kappa, his skin tone is water green and his forehead has a red oval mark. His hair is olive green styled in a straight bob style and in the center of it, he has a bald characteristic of the Kappa. His suit is mainly dark green with an apple green torso and has orange tones on his thighs. Kappard has silver shoulder pads and a large silver neck inlaid with three pearls in the middle. His shoulder straps protrude from his shoulder pads, he wears transparent blue sleeves on his elbows. As for footwear, he uses silver pointed with light blue tones. On his neck, he wears a gold necklace and uses transparent orange lenses on his eyes. Personality He has a serious personality and is extremely dedicated to defeating Pretty Cure. He views himself as superior to humans. When things don't go his way, Kappard becomes enraged. In battle, Kappard has his Knot Rays swarm Pretty Cure and attack them head on, rather than organizing the Knot Rays in formations. He also appears to prefer fighting the Cures himself instead of just letting his fleet of Knot Rays do it for him. His main goal is to obtain Fuwa's powers. He appears to have strong bitterness about acceptance towards other aliens and humans, feeling extremely annoyed and awkward when he has to interact with anyone of them. This hatred is not unreasonable though, as episode 37 explained that his distrust originated from when his planet's water source was robbed by visitors when he was younger. Abilities He can breathe underwater. In fact, he regularly has to replenish his internal water supply by surrounding himself with water from a lake, waterfall, or other source.Additionally, Kappard wields a dual-sided laser sword that he uses directly in combat. His sword gets upgraded in episode 12, and in the following episode, it is shown that he can now use it to extract a target's imagination with it and can fuse it with the weapon to change it into something else. His power appears to increase while it is raining, using it to his advantage in episode 28, even to the point where he just used his sword without any enhancement from anyone's imagination to fight the Cures. Etymology His name '''Kappard '''could come from the word Kappa. Trivia Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Character Category:Knot Raiders Category:Male Category:Antagonist Category:Former Antagonist